To Fanelia and Back Again
by Anne O. Nimus
Summary: Hitomi goes to China and befriends a bellboy. Back at Fanelia, Van longs to meet Hitomi again. Little do they know that trouble is just behind their backs... *new chapter up!*
1. Prolouge

The Sequel: The Dawn of A New Adventure

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus

*** Prologue ***

author's Note" Hey people! I'm back with the sequel. I know that Chapter 6 sucks that's why I'll make this better! (Kei12 and Inot I hope that you're both going to review this!) Anyway, enjoy!

"Hitomi… Hitomi… Hitomi…" 

"Van? Is that you Van? Where are you?"

"Hitomi… I need your help…"

"My help? What can I do? Tell me Van!"

"There's not much time… I have to go…"

"No! Wait Van! Van!"

"Van!" Hitomi screamed. She woke up. "It was a vision. I have to know what's happening there!"

"Hitomi! Make it fast we're leaving in an hour!" Her mom told her.

"Oh no! I forgot! We're going to leave for… what country was that? Aaaah! Just dress up Hitomi!" She told herself.

"Hitomi!" 

"Coming mom! Hey, where are my bags?"

"Hitomi, if you're looking for your bags they're right down here already! Now get moving! We might miss our trip!"

"Yes mom!" She hurried downstairs. 

"Well, it's about time you showed up Hitomi. Ready to go?"

"Yes mom, I'm ready to go."

"Come here sweetheart, we're going now." Hitomi's mom addressed to Hitomi's brother.

"China! China! Sisbumba!" Hitomi's brother joyously said.

"China?" Hitomi said questioningly. 

"Ya! We go China!" Her brother told her inside the car.

"We are?"

"Hitomi, did you forget? We're going to China for your vacation for school. We're staying there for two weeks." Her mom answered.

"Two weeks?!"

"Don't worry Hitomi, I will make sure that after the two week vacation from school, you will be in one piece."

"But that's not the problem!"

"Well what is?"

"Fa-- Oh, nothing mom."

"Hitomi, you're stressed out. Take a break first okay? This vacation will do you good."

***In the airplane***

_"Well, how can I help Van if I'm inside an airplane going to China?"_ Hitomi thought.

"Hitomi?" Her brother asked her.

"Want peanuts?"

Hitomi smiled and looked at her brother. "No thank you."

"You think of that guy again? Van?" Her brother asked her while chewing.

Hitomi kept silent for a while and then said, "Why do you ask?" 

"Is he your boyfriend? Is he nice? Can I meet him? Is he older that you? Is he the king of Papaya?!"

"What?!What are you talking about? No he's not my boyfriend… why are you suddenly interested in knowing these things?"

"You were shouting his name the other day." His brother said almost whispering.

"Oh that. Just forget that incident okay?"

"Okie!" His bother said and continued eating peacefully.

"Not my boyfriend… why did that hurt my feelings? I mean… he… didn't propose to me and all but we did… kiss… Ahh this is getting on my nerves!"  ***At the Chinese hotel***

"Miss Kanzaki, this is your room. I will be your personal bellboy. My name is Hwang Ho." 

"Hwang Ho?" Hitomi asked.

"It sounds familiar to you? I never saw such a pretty face before."

Hitomi blushed. "No, I mean, isn't that a name of a river here in China?"

"Yes, my mother named me after that river. She named my other siblings after the names of some of the oceans and seas and waterfalls here in China. She has a weird taste I should say." Hwang Ho laughed.

Hitomi smiled. "Well, I guess I'll go inside now. Please put the bags inside later in one corner."

"Yes miss, as you wish."

"Call me Hitomi."

"Yes miss Hitomi."

Hwang Ho then left after bowing politely to her. 

"He seemed like a nice guy. I guess we'll get along just fine!" She went inside unaware of the danger that lurks behind her.

* * * 

Author's Note #2 Sorry if this part sucks. I happen to hate all my fanfics. I'm not so good at writing. Besides what do you expect from me? I'm no expert! Okay, I'm going; chapter 1 will be done after this. Wait for it! Thank you! Oh, I forgot to tell you, "Review this please! I beg of you! I'm in desperate need of reviews!" J

__


	2. Chap 1: The danger that lurks behind

The Sequel

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus 

***Chapter 1***

"What Lurks behind" 

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm bad at making titles, sue me! I hate making titles! I don't even think it fits the chapter perfectly! Anyway, you know what to do after reading this… crap? I honestly don't think this will be good.

Hitomi sighed as she lay down on her bed. "That was a very tiring trip… I wonder how Van is doing." She gets up and goes outside of her room. Outside, she meets Hwang Ho with her luggage.

"Miss Hitomi, where shall I put your things again?"

"Come I'll show you where." They go inside and Hitomi points to one corner. "You could put those over there. Thank you very much." 

"Don't thank me Miss Hitomi, it is my job. It is my pleasure to be of your service."

"Uhm, call me Hitomi, just plain Hitomi. "

"But it is in our orders to call every lady 'miss'. I would be fired if I don't follow those orders." 

"Don't worry, I think they'll understand. We're almost about the same age, I believe."

"Well, I guess it'll be all right. But, I will have to get used to your order."He smiled gently at her.

She smiled back. "Do you have anything else to do Hwang Ho?"

"No miss- I mean, Hitomi, why?"

"I was just wondering, could you tour me around a bit? That was the main purpose we came here anyway."

"My pleasure. I could even show you all of China." He said jokingly.

Hitomi giggled. "No I don't need to see the whole of China. I'm just jaded, that's all."

"Come, I will show you around Beijing then. It's very busy this time. I'm sure you won't be bored there."

"Okay, let's go then! But first, I have to ask my mom's permission."

Outside her mom's room… 

_ _

"Sure Hitomi, you could go with Hwang Ho, but be sure to be back before lunch. I don't want you to be late all right?"

"Yes mom."

"Mommy, can I go with Hitomi? Please! I'm bored too!" Hitomi's brother said as he peeped in the door. 

"Oh, let me think about it first… no, you can't. We're going somewhere with our tour guide okay?"

"Okie!"

"Go now Hitomi. But remember what I told you."

"Yes mom. Bye!"

"Bayee Hitomi!"

Mother and son went inside as Hwang Ho and Hitomi walked down the hallway. 

"Your brother seems nice Hitomi. I guess you love him very much."

"He can be annoying at times though. But, if he were in danger, I'll risk my life to save him. He's still my brother anyway."

"I'll do the same thing for my siblings."

He leads her inside the elevator and presses the ground floor button.

"So, where shall we go now?" Hitomi asks.

"Somewhere. Don't worry, I'll bring you to lots of shops for you to see what you might want to buy."

"Okay, but first, find me a money changer."

"No problem."

The elevator reached the ground floor. Hwang Ho went to the information center and signed both of them out.

b b b

Somewhere in the middle of Beijing… 

_ _

"So, where else would you want to go Hitomi?"

"I think I've bought a lot of stuff already. Maybe we should go back to the hotel already."

They started walking towards the hotel. But then they met a man along the way. He was a friend of Hwang Ho's.

"Long time no see Hwang Ho."

"Indeed, time flies fast."

"And who might the lady be?"

"Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Her family is visiting China for about two weeks, I guess."

"She stays at your hotel?"

"Yes she does."

"Well then, let me introduce myself to her. Will it be all right?" He says turning to Hitomi.

"Why not. It won't hurt to meet other people."

"My name is Gerlain Ziegler. Call me Gerlain." (pronounced as 'Gerlan')

"Oh. Are you German?"

"Yes, how did you know? Is it the looks?" he said jokingly. Hwang Ho laughed out loud.

Hitomi giggled. "No, you have an accent."

"So you knew my nationality because of my accent. Smart."

"Well, not really."

"I believe that what my friend said is true." Hwang Ho said in agreement. 

"How sure are you? I've just known you for about how many hours." Hitomi says to Hwang Ho.

"Well, I believe that all people are equal, whether you are poor or rich, educated or not, bad or good. I also believe that there is no such thing as not being intelligent. It's just a matter of laziness that makes you fail a task, and not the matter of you being obtuse." Hwang Ho tells her.

"It's how it goes. Whether you say that you are unintelligent or not, you still have a mind that thinks. You just have to use it wisely." Gerlain tells her.

"Oh. You're right. Both of you are. I never thought you were that deep. You both gave me a lecture back there. Thanks! I'll use those someday." Hitomi says with a smile on her face.

"Well my friend, we should part ways now. It is almost high noon. I must take Hitomi back to the hotel now." Hwang Ho tells Gerlain.

"We should talk sometime Hwang Ho. We have a lot of scheduling to do for our 'surprise party'".Gerlain says to Hwang Ho.

"I believe that that is true Gerlain. I will look for an available time for us to talk. So long for now."

"Farewell my Chinese friend. We shall see each other sometime later. Good day Hitomi. I wish that we can meet again." Gerlain tells them.

"Well, I wish to see you in some other time too." Hitomi says.

At the Hotel… 

"Well Hitomi, looks like you went shopping without us." Her mom tells her.

"Did you buy anything for me? I asked mommy to buy this for you." Her brother tells her as he hands her a fancy necklace with a Chinese symbol on it.

"Of course I did. Here, it's a stamp with your name carved in Chinese." She tells her brother as she hands him his stamp.

"Ha! Wow! My name in Chinese! Cool! Thanks Hitomi! You're the best!" Her brother runs towards his room and closes the door with a slam. 

"Well Hitomi, you made your brother happy. Fix yourself up. We're going to eat in about… an hour."

"Yes mom." She goes inside her room and lays her things down for a while. She sits down on the couch and rests.

* * *

"Hitomi…"

"Who was that?" She said surprised.

"You know who I am." The voice said. It was deep, mysterious, but it was calm as a breeze.

She looks around."How could I know you? Show yourself."

"You know how I look like already."

"I do? How sure are you?"

"I can't give any clues to you now."

"What do you mean any clues? C'mon! Show yourself!" She said almost panicking.

"Afraid? Is that how you're supposed to act future queen of Fanelia?"

"Future queen… of Fanelia? What are you talking about? How did you know about Fanelia?"

"My dear, everyone knows that the present day king of Fanelia longs to have you as his bride."

"You know Van?"

"Of course I know him. You're not the only human being who can go Gaea. In fact, everyone can, it's just that people don't realize that there is such a thing as Gaea, a planet that is just between Earth and Mars. It just so happens that Gaea is invisible to the naked eye."

"How can you go to Gaea? You have powers? A-" 

A knocking on the door cut her off. "Hitomi, were going down now."

"Wait mom! Just a sec!" She tells her mom in a hurry.

"Where are you? How can you go to Fanelia? Can you help me go there?" She says as she looks around for a sign of a person. She receives no answer. 

"Answer me please! I need your help! I have to go to Fanelia to help out Van! Please answer me!" She says almost shouting.

"Hitomi we have to go now! Hurry up!" Her mom says.

"Coming mom." She says hopelessly. She goes out and meets her mother. 

Author's note: What a lousy fanfic! I know! I know! I HATE all my fanfics. I say that the beginning was definitely bad! Neways, I'm going now. I'll make the next chapter. Chow!


	3. Chap 2 :Trouble builds up

The Sequel

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus

***Chapter 2***

"Trouble builds up" 

Author's Note: I tell you, all my titles are bad! So bad, they don't fit the chapter. (I think) Anyway, please review this! All the chapters please! Reviews inspire me to write more so please review!

After eating lunch, Hitomi goes straight back to her room. She was pondering about that mysterious voice. She went straight to her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile… 

"Yes sir, I am asking for a day off. Just for one day."

"How about your work Hwang Ho? You have a customer to take care of."

"I shall think of a way then sir."

"I can't give you a day off Hwang Ho, but you can have the rest of the day. Just inform your customer you will be out for a while. Will that be all right Hwang Ho?"

"Yes sir. Thank you very much."

"Is that all Hwang Ho?"

"Yes sir that is all."

"You may leave now."

"Thank you sir." Hwang Ho leaves the office and heads for Hitomi's room. 

In Hitomi's room… 

"Van how can I help? Tell me! I want to help you!"

"I don't know how Hitomi. It's not yet confirmed. But I feel there will be something evil coming up. I'm having these dreams and they all have the same message. They come every night."

"Do you have any idea how I can get there?"

"No I don't, unless I go there and get you."

"You can't go here! You have no idea where China is! It's too dangerous. My mom's everywhere! You can't risk your life just to go here!"

There was a knock on the door. Hitomi suddenly wakes up. "Who can that be?! Now how in the world can I help Van?!" She goes to the door and opens it furiously. "What?!"

"Uh…"

"Hwang Ho! I'm…I'm sorry. I was… uh…"

"I'm sorry Hitomi." Hwang Ho tells her. "Did I disturb your sleep?"

Hitomi slightly blushed. "Well… sort of… yeah. I got tired from our little saunter. Want to come in?"

"No, I mean, thank you anyway Hitomi but this will just take a little time."

"Why? Is there a problem?" Hitomi asks as she puts away her bangs.

"Uhm, I would not consider it as a problem."

"So, what is it?"

"I came by just to tell you that I won't be here this evening."

"Oh. Well… oh… okay. It's no big deal. Did you tell your boss?"

"Yes I did."

"Why do you have to leave? Is there an emergency?"

"No, I have to talk to Gerlain about something important."

"Well, good luck… on whatever it is you're going to talk about."

"Thank you Hitomi. " He bows politely and leaves.

"Uh, Hwang Ho?" Hitomi says just as he was about to turn left.

"Yes Hitomi, what is it?"

"Please say hello to Gerlain for me."

"As you wish Hitomi. Anymore you would want to tell him?"

"No, that's all. Take care!" Hitomi says in a friendly, soft way, as if Hwang Ho was an old dear friend of hers.

"Take care Hitomi." Hwang Ho smiles as he leaves the floor on which the room of Hitomi is located.

****************

Nighttime fell and all of the people who were staying in the hotel were sound asleep... all except for Hitomi. 

"Oh, why can't I sleep? Is this insomnia already? Why? Why? Why!" Hitomi tells herself as she sat on her bed. "If I can't go to sleep, I won't be able to talk to Van, so I won't be able to help him, and all of Fanelia will be destroyed!!!" Hitomi said quite pissed off already."Fine! I'll lie down." And she did. She tried closing her eyes. It didn't work. "Ahh! What is happening to this world?!?!" She said standing up. She starts walking to and fro.She continues to talk to herself. 

Somewhere in the outskirts of Beijing… (Same time) 

"It's her. I'm sure."

"Who her?"

"The weakness of the king we are supposed to defeat."

"I believe that you don't have enough proof to say that she is the one."

"Are you questioning my power? Are you losing trust in me?"

"No, just that she seems a little bit too normal… her family too."

"You _are_ normal for their eyes. Not even she knows or detects you have that kind of power."

"That's because I know how to control my power."

"Some people detect power even though you try to hide it. You know what they say; every secret is revealed someway or the other."

"But, I can't possibly hurt her. No, I won't be able to do that."

"But why? Are you becoming weak already? We have been planning this for over 3 years now. You can't just back out that easily. Not at this point. We have gone so far."

" I won't back out. But, I will tell you again, I cannot and will not hurt her."

"Give me one good reason why you won't want to hurt her."

"…"

"I see. Silence is a sign of secrecy. Are you hiding something my friend?"

"No. Why will I hide something from you?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just get started shall we?"

"Yes we shall. We should wait for Cauchon (read as 'kaushon') D'Alencon to make our plans. I forgot to tell you that."

"Cauchon D'Alencon? Who is he? French I should say?"

"We'll talk more sometime. It's getting late. Get your rest and I'll introduce him to you."

"I shall go now. By the way, the king's weakness is giving you her 'hello'."

"Sweet lady she is. This is too easy."

(end of Chapter 2)

_ _

Author's note: Bad fic huh? The foreshadowing was too much! I over did it! Ha! I tell you, I hate our server. It's always down…

_ _

__


	4. Chap 3 :True Feelings

The Sequel

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus

***Chapter 3***

"True Feelings" 

Author's Note: Okay, so here I am again, complaining about my titles. Gomen nasai! I just can't help it but they really suck!! Okay, all disclaimers apply. Oh ya, I forgot to tell you that in the other upcoming chapters, the idea is not mine. It really happened. I'll tell you as I continue the story.

The sun shined brightly the next day on Hitomi's innocent-looking face. She didn't get enough sleep last night. She yawns sleepily and starts her daily morning routines. After an hour, she walks towards the door. It opens and Hitomi, shocked, screams.

"Ahh! Oh, it's only you. Sorry, I kind of lack some sleep."

"I didn't mean to shock you Hitomi. I thought that you were still asleep so I opened the door so I can place your breakfast on the table." Hwang Ho says smiling gently.

"Oh, that's so nice of you." Hitomi says as she leads Hwang Ho inside. 

"Well, it is my work. How's your second day at China?" Hwang Ho says as he puts the meal down.

"Just fine, thank you." Hitomi says as she takes a seat. "Why don't you have breakfast with me?"

"Uhh, were-"

"C'mon, it's an order. Help me finish my breakfast!" Hitomi says jokingly.

"Well…"

"Take a seat Hwang Ho. It's lonely to eat alone so you might as well join me!"

"Oh, all right Hitomi." Hwang Ho takes a seat and joins Hitomi.

"So, do you have a girlfriend Hwang Ho?" Hitomi says as she takes a bite.

"Uhh, no Hitomi. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just curious. I just thought that with that kind of face and personality, you might have a girlfriend."

"Really? Do you have a boyfriend Hitomi?" Hwang Ho asks turning the tables (not literally okay?).

"Me? I… well uhm… kind of. I think? I… Can we talk about another thing?" Hitomi says hesitating for Van didn't even ask her to be his girlfriend as she remembers.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Are you still available? Single?" Hwang Ho teases.

"I know but could we skip it? Really, I mean it."

"C'mon Hitomi. Is someone courting you? I think so."

"Well, there are I think. I'm not sure. I don't know."

"Anyway, I think your stressed out. You might want to calm yourself down by going around the city later. I'll escort you."

"Gee, thanks Hwang Ho. That's really sweet of you!"

*********************

Walking around Beijing…

"It seems like the number of people grow by the second! China's population must really be big! And I mean big large!" Hitomi says looking around her as she becomes one with the crowd.

"Well, I have no comments. I'm out of ideas!" Hwang Ho says.

"Do you think I would be able to see your ever famous Great Wall? I'd love to see and climb it!"

"Well, we'll see. Did I tell you that I went there when I was 5?"

"Really? Tell me about it!"

"Let's see… From 20-49 feet high, you could see immeasurable landscapes. It was a very alluring sight to see. Ahh, I could still feel that breeze! It felt so good."

"It must be. How long is it?"

"It's snakes across 1,500 miles of China's landscape."

"Wasn't it built to protect your people from invaders?"

"Yes it was. But it wasn't the only barrier we had to protect our country. We have the Gobi Desert located in the Northwest, which protects us from the Mongols, the Takla Makan also in the Northwest, the plateau of Tibet, and the waters of the Pacific Ocean in the east. Those barriers helped make it hard to conquer this country."

"You must feel really lucky to have such barriers. You're lucky to have those great barriers." Hitomi says amazed at Hwang Ho's knowledge.

"Well, it is pretty cool having those barriers around."

"Hwang Ho, is the Silk Road still being used?"

"Well, I'm not so sure Hitomi."

"Tell about the Silk Road please."

"Uhh, it's also called the Silk Route. It was named after the silk that Chinese merchants carried to Imperial Rome. It stretches from Changan, which is known as Xi'an today, across the north of China plain through Xinjiang towards the Pamirs, and the Karakorum Range to Samarqand and Bactria to Damascus, Edessa and then goes to the Mediterranean ports of Alexandria and Antioch. It's 4,000 miles long. "

"Woah, you must be a walking Chinese encyclopedia of some sort! You practically memorized all those stuff!" Hitomi says surprised and shocked at her friend's intelligence.

"No, not really Hitomi." Hwang Ho says being modest and feeling flattered. "I remember listing History as my favorite subject in elementary school. So I read in advance and memorized all these details by heart. I never knew it would do me good."

"You got high in History? Got accelerated to the next level?"

"No, I became a tour guide!"

"A tour guide?"

"Yes. I had to work because my parents can't support us. And since I'm the eldest, I searched for a job, and became a tour guide for a small museum." 

"Really? Wow, talk about experience!"

"Yup, it's some kind of experience." 

~~~~~~~~ 

Back at the hotel, the two friends go their separate ways. Hwang Ho does his chores, while Hitomi does… Uhhh… Hitomi bums around… again.

"Isn't there anything I can do on this vacation?!" Hitomi was hysterical. "My mom's with my brother baby-sitting, I've seen almost all of Beijing, and more importantly I can't help Van!? What is coming to this world???!!!"

"Hitomi? Are you all right? Are you in your right senses?" Hwang Ho says as he walks in with some refreshments in his hands. 

"Hardly Hwang Ho! I can't stop being bored! I'll do anything to be able to do something!"

"Well, we do need some help in the kitchen, maybe you might want the position?" Hwang Ho says putting down the drinks.

"What will I do? Cook? Wash dishes? Mop floors?" Hitomi says calming down for the thought of being able to do something made her happy.

"Wash dishes and clean the tables, not to mention, cleaning the sink."

"Sure, I'll do it. Do I get paid? Not that I'm interested in money, just wondering." Hitomi says with a smile on her face as she takes a sip from her cold glass.

"Of course you do. I just don't know how much. Are you sure you want to do this? You'll get awfully tired. And to think you're a tourist."

"Well, it's better than not doing anything at all in more than half of the day."

"Oh okay, but don't you have to inform your mother about this first?"

"Oh yeah. Well, she won't allow me, that's for sure."

"But in case she did, would you push through the thought?"

"No doubt about it."

"Well, do you know how to speak Mandarin?"

"I… Oh I forgot! All that I studied for that exam was useless! Now, all I can remember is 'Nihao lai la'." Hitomi says frowning.

"Oh Hitomi don't despair. You'll remember how to speak Chinese in a couple more days." Hwang Ho says encouraging Hitomi for seeing like that made him feel… hurt.

"Thanks Hwang Ho. That's really nice of you." Hitomi says shyly.

"That's nothing Hitomi. What are friends for?" With that, Hwang Ho leaves the room. He stands outside the door and pondered about what he just said.

"What _are_ friends for? Oh, I don't know what's happening to me right now. There's something so wrong. No, it can't be. She's the future queen of Fanelia! I'm nobody! I'm going crazy!"

Inside Hitomi answers Hwang Ho's question. "Friends are for company. They help you when you need help and you help them when they need help. But if I'm a friend of Van's, why can't I help him?"

(End of Chapter 3)


	5. Chap 4: A Little Peace

The Sequel

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus

***Chapter 4***

"A Little Peace"

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm back. Sorry I'm really busy. And I'm not lying! Ask Kei12! She knows! Anyway, as I was saying, in the upcoming chapters, some parts will come from the story of my friend's grandmother. This is what started the sequel to my story. I got so inspired after hearing it that I had to write it down! Don't worry, I'll tell you which parts are from real life experiences. 

Disclaimers: I don't own it! I'm broke so please spare me!!

Oh yes, of course, I should beg you *kneels down* PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED A LOT OF IT!! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP?! I got more reviews on the first part?So please Review!! Tell me what you think!! And I don't mind flames!!! It will make me a better writer!! Criticize my work!!!

At Gaea, things are going quite fine…

"Lord Van! Lord Van! Wait for me!!" Merle chases Van as usual. 

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Merle." Van's voice was dead and almost monotonous. 

"Lord Van, is something wrong? You miss Hitomi don't you?" They sit under a tree. 

Van doesn't answer.

"Lord Van!! Wake up!!"

"Huh? You were saying?"

"Oh, you're no fun at all." Merle says pissed off.

"I'm sorry Merle. It's just that I'm thinking of something."

"Thinking of what? Oh, wrong question. Thinking of Hitomi?"

"… Yeah… It's so different without her. The only way I can communicate with her is by this pendant." He holds the pendant and looks at it almost teary-eyed.

"You really love her do you? Did you propose to her yet? As a king you'll need a queen right?"

"No, I haven't. I just… well, visited her once and talked a little. "

"So, if you were able to go there and come back, you could go back again right?"

"Right… Why didn't I think of that?" Van says brightening up.

"You were thinking too much about Hitomi… Hitomi… Hitomi. And you didn't see the answer was just on your neck." 

"But, there's a slight problem." Van says moving his eyebrows.

"What?" Merle says almost giggling.

"She's in this place on the Mystic Moon called Chi… what's its name again? Sheena I think. And I don't know where that is. And she says it's too dangerous for me to go there." Van says putting his arms behind his head and slouching.

"Oh… well, that's not my problem." Merle says trying hard not to get involved in Van's problem.

"I know." 

A pause. Merle breaks the silence. 

"I miss her too. She's annoying, but I miss her. Can you tell her that? For me?"

"Sure Merle. I will. I won't forget."

"Do you talk to her every night? It looks like you do."

"No, I don't. Just when there's some problem I encounter."

"Well, will you talk to her tonight? I hope you will. You might forget my message." Merle says making sure that her message will reach her "annoying" friend.

"Yes, Merle I will. Don't worry." Van says with a smile.

Just then a knight with shining armor… oops… the royal knight walks toward the slouching king and the 'cat jester'. 

"King Van Fanel? Of Fanelia? Why are you wearing those clothes? And what are you doing here? We're going to fight remember?" Allen says surprised to see the king wearing his former clothes and relaxing under a tree with the 'jester'. 

"Slow down will you? I can't answer all your questions that fast." Van says in a friendly way as he stands up. He answers the questions laid upon him with one deep breath. "Yes it is me, Van Fanel, the king of Fanelia and I am wearing these clothes because they're comfortable and these are the clothes which I always wear and besides it's better than wearing nothing at all and I am here to relax and yes I remember that we have a sword fight today." Van takes in a deep breath and exhales.

"Yes, thank you for answering my questions. So, shall we go now?" Allen says showing the way.

"Allen you're a meanie head!!! You didn't even greet me!!!" Merle says pouting.

"Oh, hello there Merle! Doing fine today?" Allen says trying to satisfy Merle.

"Humph! Too late for that Allen Schezar!" 

"Anyway, Van shall we go now?" Allen says ignoring Merle.

"Sure, but I'm telling you right now that I am defeating you."

"No you can't do that. I'm going to win… as usual."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minutes later at the castle…

Swords clashed and the perspiration of the two was flooding the palace. Both were breathing heavily like dogs panting for water. After three hours and a quintillion drops of sweat later, Merle declared Van the winner, although, it was really Allen who won.

"…You…learn…fast…Van…" Allen says trying to catch his breath as he sits down on the floor.

"Thanks…" Van says almost whispering for he was extremely tired.

"Lord Van do you want anything? Ice cold water? I got some for you!!" Merle says trying to annoy Allen. 

"Thanks Merle." Van says taking the cold refreshing drink.

"And there's none for you Allen! You almost killed Van!" Merle says rubbing it in. And it definitely isn't working. But she doesn't know that.

"I wasn't asking for anything Merle. So what's your problem?" Allen says smiling.

"Ohh you annoy me!!"

Just then Selena comes in. "Who's annoying you Merle?"

"Allen is!"

"He's annoying? I never knew that!" She gives Allen and Van a towel. "So, are you annoying as Merle says you are?"

"I'm aggravating her, but I'm not irritating Selena." Says Allen smiling at his sister.

"Oh." She turns to Van. "So Van, talked to Hitomi recently?"

At Hitomi's room…

"Achoo! The heck! This is about the hundredth time I've sneezed! I think I have a cold coming. Sniff, sniff."

Back at Gaea…

"Yeah, just the other day. Why? You want me to give her your message?"

"Oh, no… just wanted to know."

"I see."

"Is she doing fine?"

"Yeah, she is. She's taking a vacation somewhere there in the Mystic Moon called…oh, who the hell cares what it's called!"

"Oh, so she's not at her house. Why don't you talk to her again and ask her to visit us?"

"Well, I could do that but how? I'll have to go pick her up in a place I've never been to?"

"Well, that is a problem, but we'll figure a way to solve it. Don't worry Van."

"Thanks Selena."

"Well then I better go. Millerna needs me. I'll see the three of you later." Selena walks away.

"So, Van did you propose to Hitomi yet?"

Hitomi's room…

"Hitomi? Would you want some tea? Looks like you caught a cold."

"Achoo! Oh, why do I have to have colds? Achoo!"

"You know, in Chinese tradition, when someone sneezes someone's talking about you."

"Oh great… who can talk about me at this time of night?! That is soo … achoo! Impolite of them!!! Sniff, sniff… achoo!!!"

"Just drink this tea Hitomi. It will do you good. I promise."

"Thanks Hwang Ho. Achoo!!"

Back at Gaea…

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Van almost choked while drinking his glass of ice cold water.

"You heard me. I know you did." Allen said snickering.

"Well, why do you ask?"

"You don't have a queen yet, KING Fanel of Fanelia."

"So, what's that to you?"

"You like Hitomi."

Achoo!

"Bless you Hitomi."

"Okay… sniff, sniff… I am so tired of thi- achoo!"

"It will go away Hitomi don't worry."

"Oh Hwang Ho, it's almost eleven. (sniff, sniff) You don't have to do this. If you want to sleep, you may go. I can- achoo! Myself…"

"Yeah right… 'achoo' yourself. I'm staying."

"You don't have-achoo!"

"Yes, I don't have 'achoo', exactly the reason why I'm staying. You can't stop me."

"Achoo!"

"You welcome."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No, I'm just cheering you up!"

"In the middle of the night? (Sniff, sniff) It's not working."

"I know. I'm sorry. But anyway, just rest and I'll get you some medicine. Finish your tea. It will help. It tastes bad, but it helps."

"Thanks." (achoo!)

"So what if I like Hitomi, Allen?"

Allen turns to Merle. "I'll need a man to man talk with Van… ALONE."

"Ohh! You're annoying!!! I hate you! And I don't like your face! Behhh!" Merle sticks out her tongue and runs away.

"Now, where did we stop? Oh yeah, Hitomi. You see-"

"Yes, I know I have to make the first move. Now what?"

"So, you did propose to her?" Allen says smiling for the topic was getting more and more interesting.

"No I didn't!" Van says surprised. He starts walking around.

Allen follows him. "Well then what did you do?"

"Why are you invading my private life?!"

"I'm just asking a question!"

In the shadows, you can see Merle's ears popping out.

"Yeah, a very clandestine question!"

"Hey, you see those ears? Make one more sound and your history." Allen says whispering and pointing to Merle's direction.

"Okay, fine. Let's go to my room."

*~*~*~*~*

"So, going back to our conversation, did you propose to her yet?"

"Lock the door first. And close it very well. I don't want anyone else hearing me speak.

Allen does what Van told him to do. "So, spill it."

"Don't say that. Anyway, remember the time I went there?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, I told her how I felt."

"So you told her you love her?"

"Stop interrupting me will you?"

"Okay, I'm shutting up now."

"Yes, I did tell her that I love her and then I-"

"You what?! C'mon!! Say it!"

Van glares at Allen.Allen shuts his mouth and sits down quietly. "As I was saying, she told me that she too feels the same way as I do so then we… uhh… kissed."  
  


"You what?! Really?!"

"Can you lower down your voice?" Van feels annoyed… VERY.

"I'm so sorry I can't help it!"

"Yeah, I know but the point is I didn't propose to her okay?"

"But why? You had all the time!"

"Yeah I know, but let's not talk about that shall we?"

"Van you're a genius!"

"I know." He smiles at the thought.

Author's note: Well, I think that was bad… do you? Here comes chapter 5! Blood and gore will still be in the next attraction. Sorry!!!


	6. Chap 5: The Three Warriors

The Sequel

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus

***Chapter 5***

"The Three Warriors" 

Author's Note: So, should I start with thanking all the reviewers? To all of you out there reading this… You are so loyal!!! Oh, I can't thank you enough!!!

*Italicized words are the thoughts of the characters who don't belong to me!

A week passed and things seemed to go pretty well…

"Hitomi got cold hahaha!!!" Hitomi's borther teased.

"It's gone now. Hitomi, you should thank Hwang Ho."

"I already did mom. So, we're going home next week right?"

"Why? You're starting to like Hwang Ho?" Hitomi's mom teased.

"I like him as a friend mom! I was just asking you that question because it all seems so fast!"

"So, you want to stay? How about school?"

"No mom! _Oh this is hopeless!_ Oh, I have to meet him somewhere! I have to go! Bye!" Hitomi says trying to escape her mom's wrath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Hwang Ho! Busy?" Hitomi says watching Hwang Ho clean her room as she enters it.

"Oh, hi Hitomi! No, I'm not that busy."

"Really?"

"Well, a bit. But, I can stop if you'll want me to."

"Well then stop. Let's go around Beijing shall we?"

"Oh, so that's why." He puts his broom down and walks closer to her. "Why? I thought you were getting sick of Beijing."

"Well, we're going back sometime this week, so I thought that we should spend more time together. Yeah, that's it." Hitomi says almost whispering but just enough for Hwang Ho to hear.

Hwang Ho sits down beside Hitomi. "Is that so? Well, that's sad."

"I know. It seems like we've known each other for years in just a week." Hitomi says looking down at her feet.

"So, you want to go now? It's still early." Hwang Ho says trying to cheer up Hitomi.

The intercom beeps. "Excuse me Miss Kanzaki?"

Hitomi walks towards it and presses a button. "Yes?"

"We would just like to know if Hwang Ho is there."

"Yes he is. Why?" Hwang Ho walks towards Hitomi.

"There is a call for him. The person's name is Cauchon D'Alencon. He says it's very important."

Hitomi looks at Hwang Ho. "He'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you Miss Kanzaki."

"You're welcome." Hitomi faces Hwang Ho. "So, I guess you'll have to take that call. We could go around some other day anyway."

"I could-"

"No Hwang Ho take the call. I'll be fine." Hitomi says wearing a fake smile.

"I'll get back to you as soon as I finish, okay? Don't go anywhere." Hwang Ho dashes out of the room.

"Sure, take your time…" Hitomi says sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hwang Ho gets the phone. "What?" He says under his breath.

"Oh, was I interrupting you and what's her name again? Oh yes Hitomi."

"We haven't met yet but Gerlain has told me about you. Why did you call me here? Don't you realize the risk that you are taking?" Hwang Ho says aggravated but calm to keep his cover.

"Of course I know. Gerlain told me to call you here. We have a meeting sometime soon. You will come won't you? So that we could finally meet." 

Hwang Ho gives out a sigh. "When?"

"Tonight at ten at the usual meeting place. See you there." Cauchon hangs up.

Hwang Ho heads back to Hitomi's room. To his surprise, when he got to the elevator, Hitomi was there.

"Hitomi! Why are you here?"

"I wasn't following you or anything. My mom told me to go somewhere and buy something for my friends back in Japan. She said that this will help me psychologically. I don't get her though."

"Well, would you mind if I join your shopping spree?"

"No, not at all! That would be great!!" Hotomi says happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This one is for Yukari!" Hitomi holds up a picture frame.

"Nice choice, but don't you think this is better?" Hwang Ho holds up a handbag. 

"Oh it's cute! Where did you find it?" Hitomi observes the bag carefully.

Hwang Ho points to the left of the store. "There in that corner." 

Hitomi shakes her head from left to right. "I didn't notice that corner." 

"So, is Yukari the only one who will receive a gift from you?"

"Well, I think so. My other friend went to the States."

"You only have two friends?"

"Best friends. I have a lot. But they're my closest friends."

"Really?"

"Well, in Japan. But in China, you are."

"Why me?" Hwang Ho says trying to keep from blushing.

"And you ask why. You should know the answer. Come, let's pay for this bag."

"Here, let me take that from you. And I will be your translator."

Hwang Ho converses with the cashier girl. After paying, Hitomi says "Shee shee!" (Is it correct? I know its 'shee shee'! It has to be!!! In case you didn't figure it out, it means thank you.) 

Back at the hotel…

"Thanks for going with me." Hitomi says with a real smile. 

"No problem. Oh, Hitomi, I won't be here tonight. I have to meet Gerlain and another person somewhere. Will that be okay?"

"I'm not your boss anyway. You could go. You're a free person!"

"Thank you Hitomi! I'll be back as soon as I can." Hwang Ho runs away and leaves Hitomi in front of her door.

_"Wow, if I didn't meet Van, I sure would have fallen for him in an instant! But, well Van still better. I wonder what's happening right now in Gaea?" _Hitomi thought as she entered her room. 

At Fanelia…

"Hey Merle give that back!!! You don't know how to use that! Plus, if that gets lost, I won't be able to communicate with Hitomi!!" Van chases Merle who has Hitomi's pendant.

"Not unless you tell me what you told Allen!" Merle sticks out her tongue.

"I can't tell you what I told Allen!"

"Why?!" Merle stops a meter away from Van.

"Because!!"

"Because what?"

"Merle!! Just give it back!!" Van takes 5 steps forward. Merle steps back.

"Nu… uhhh!"

"Merle!!!"

Millerna spots the two friends running around in circles.She can hear Van screaming Merle's name over and over again while Merle just sticks out her tongue. So she decides to sneak behind Merle and help Van get his precious pendant back.

"Got it!"

"No!!"

"Millerna!!!"

"Here you go Van Fanel." Millerna hands the king his pendant.

"Thanks Millerna!"

"No problem. Anyway, I heard something about you saying something to… Allen?"

"Well, let's not talk about that."

"Ohh… a secret! I love secrets!"

"No not again!!" Van says under his breath.

Hitomi was sleeping on her bed dreaming about Van and the others, while Hwang Ho was in the outskirts of Beijing waiting for Gerlain.

"Where are they? They said to meet here at ten. It's 9:55 and they're not yet here? Great…" Hwang Ho says under his breath annoyed.

"Oh, an air of pride?" A voice was heard through a dark alley. An outline of a person is seen.

"I'm not proud. I assume that you are Cauchon D'Alencon?" Hwang Ho says raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh, smart."

"Can you just shut up?"

"Pissed at someone?" Cauchon comes out. He is a tall Frenchman with short black hair and black eyes.

Hwang Ho doesn't answer. Instead he gives out a deep sigh.

"Fine. Don't talk to me."

Just then, a German with big broad shoulders (who looks like he's been working out) and short hair (flat top) comes out off a mist.

"So, all complete?" It was Gerlain. He had the same deep voice as the one Hitomi heard days ago.

"Gerlain my friend!" Cauchon says.

"Keep your voice down." Hwang Ho tells Cauchon in a monotonous tone.

"What's eating you?" Cauchon replies.

"Thinking about backing out Hwang Ho?" Gerlain says.

"I don't know… I just don't know."

"Hwang Ho, if you want to get her, you'll have to defeat, or rather kill the king of Fanelia."

"I'm not that too closed minded Gerlain. I know the consequences that I will face."

"Hwang Ho, if you don't want to hu-"

"Shut up! I am not listening to you or your opinions Mr. Frenchman from hell!"

"What?! Now I'm the bad guy?!"

"Stop it you two! If we want this to work out, we'll have to cooperate with one another."

"ME work with the Shanghai kid?! No way!!"

"I'm not from Shanghai!"

"Whatever!!!"

"Cut it out!" Gerlain released this ball of black energy from his hand. The two stopped arguing.

"Cauchon, do what you have to do now." Gerlain's order had an air of anger with it.

"Hwang Ho, what you are doing now is just fine. Keep deceiving her." This time, Gerlain's order was calmer.

"Decieving who? Hitomi?"

"Who else china boy? Isn't she the only future queen of Fanelia?" Cauchon says acting like he was a child genius.

"Monsieur D'Alencon, stop this. You are not helping us anymore." Gerlain says as he saw the expression of Hwang Ho's face.

"Okay! Gerlain, what am I supposed to do again?"

"Copy Van."

"Oh yeah, right! This will be fun!"

Gerlain looked at Hwang Ho's face. He looked deep into his eyes. "Cauchon, stop."

"What now?" Cauchon was now annoyed. 

"Let Hwang Ho do it." Gerlain said looking at Hwang Ho.

"Me copy Van? I don't have the same power he does." Hwang Ho says looking at Cauchon.

"No, be Van. The Van that she is longing for… Her knight in shining armor."

"I can't be Van. I'm different from Van." Hwang Ho says weakly. 

"But you like her do you?" Gerlain manages to keep a straight face.

"Well then what's that to you?" Hwang Ho doesn't like talking about his private life. He's a very secretive person.

"You see, if she gets close to you, we can easily take her as hostage. But for your sake, we won't hurt her."

"I'm not sure I will be able to perfect that mission." Hwang Ho says shaking his head.

"Weakling…" Cauchon whispers to himself but it was enough for the two to hear it.

"That's good Hwang Ho, admitting that you are weak. It is what will make you strong."

"Geez, why didn't I think of that?" Hwang Ho says sarcastically.

"Drats!" Cauchon said.

"I will tell both of you the details some other time. For this time, you'll know what to do."

"I was wondering, how does Hitomi Kanzaki look like?" Cauchon says with a sick smile.

"She's fit for a queen." Gerlain says.

"Well, the Shaolin kid has good taste!" Cauchon gives out his sickest smile.

"Don't you dare go near her or else you will have to face me." Hwang Ho glares at Cauchon.

"Make Hwang Ho do everything. Besides, you won't have a chance of living when you face him. He's stronger than you think. Way stronger than you are." Gerlain warns Cauchon.

"Fine! What's my part?"

"We're going to Fanelia."

"Oh! I get to kill Van?"

"No, not yet. We will be spying on them."

(The end of Chapter 5)

Author's Note: Ahhhhh! That sucks so much! I hate it!!!!! Flame it I don't care!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

  
  



	7. Chap 6: The Longing

The Sequel

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus

***Chapter 6***

"The Longing" 

Author's Note: Help Me!! I need a title for this whole story! (Should I merege this with the other esca fic I have?) I looked through Esca fics and wow they have good titles and this title is making me feel bad!!! And another thing, *trying not to foreshadow anything* hypothetically speaking, if I try to hurt the main characters (e.g.: Hitomi, Van) will you kill me? Hate me? (dense cow and kei12 you don't have to answer) And yes, you are aware that I don't know anything about Beijing or China right? So, some places I made up…(Another thing, Hitomi's flashback came from "An Escaflowne fanfic" made by yours truly)

Disclaimers: You know I don't own Escaflowne, but I own my own characters!!

"Cauchon, are you ready?"

"Always and ever will be."

A black aura surrounds the two. It was almost dawn and it was a good idea to go there as early as possible. Out of nowhere, a black cylindrical shadow is seen in front of them. They enter it. And within seconds they land on solid ground… Fanelia. 

They were disguised as commoners. They wore the same clothes and talked the same language as everyone else did. No one, not even Allen Schezar, who was patrolling around noticed that they were from the Mystic Moon. He passed by them, thinking that they were citizens of Fanelia. Although, their faces were not familiar, he didn't mind them at all. "_Maybe they came from another place. Or maybe I just didn't notice them before." _His thoughts were right. They _did_ come from another place and he _didn't_ notice them before. Of course! How could he have seen them before if they came from Earth? Or maybe they were invisible? Nobody knows for sure. The only thing that Fanelia knows is that it is safe and no one will disturb its peace again. After all, didn't the all mighty King Van defeat Dornkirk? So who else will there be to defeat?

"Gerlain, are they really that stupid? They are so naïve!" Cauchon says whispering.

"I guess so. Not even the royal knight who passed by us knows anything."

"This is going to be fun…"

They walked around Fanelia, observing every little detail and taking down note on where this place is, what kind of tree is that, how tall this plant is, and so forth. Just then, they reached the palace.

"Oh, so this is the castle of Van. Pretty big for a young king." 

"It has a purpose of being that tall and large. They have an arena for the guymelefs, and the place where they keep them."

"Is that so? Can I have a guymelef?"

"You are too childish."

A dark green aura surrounds the two of them and they become invisible. They walked inside the castle without any trouble. They spot the king with his servant. They listen to their conversation.

"Lord Van our people needs some sort of entertainment. What do you think shall we do?"

"Maybe we could open the arena and use the guymelefs again. Or maybe we could just… I don't know."

"Lord Van, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine don't worry. I'm not sick."

(Cauchon: Not sick of anything? He's lying.)

"Well then, should I tell the soldiers to prepare for a match?"

"No, don't do that. I'll think of another way to give the people this entertainment they are looking for."

(Gerlain: They want entertainment? We'll give them entertainment…") 

"Very well then. I should go now." The servant bows and leaves the room. 

Merle enters the room bouncing up and down. "Lord Van! Lord Van! Are you finished talking to those servants?" 

"Yeah, I am. So, any news?"

"No, I just want to play! Come let's go outside!!!" Merle tugs on Van's shirt.

"Not now Merle. I have some work to do. Van walks past by Cauchon and Gerlain. He stops for a while and looks around. No one. _I thought I saw someone… Maybe it was just my imagination. _He continues walking while Merle complains.

****************************************************************************************************

Hwang Ho's room…

Hwang Ho is lying down on his white bed with his arms crossed under his head. He is thinking of Hitomi.

If I deceive her, I will lose her trust… If I kill Van, I will hurt her even more and she will hate me… what am I supposed to do then?! Sh*t!

_ _

He walks to the kitchen and prepares Hitomi's food. He isn't himself today. He seems… no, _is_ depressed. He almost dropped the teacup, almost destroyed the tea, and almost messed up Hitomi's breakfast. But, thank heavens it all came out palatable.

As he pushed the cart of food and drinks, he thought of Hitomi once again. _Hitomi… so_

_short the time… so long it seems… and yet it grew… but I know that it is him you love…_

_and not me… the China boy who tours and serves people… what am I compared to a _

_king anyway? I am nothing… nothing at all… _This thought made him feel disheartened

even more.

He reached Hitomi's room and knocks on the door three times. A voice is heard. It was soft but it was clear enough for Hwang Ho to understand her. "Don't come in yet! Don't even peep! I'm dressing up and if you dare open that door I will kill you!!!" That voice and that threat made him smile. "You and what army?" Hwang Ho says teasing Hitomi. "Me and… and the Japanese army!!!" Hitomi opens the door with a smile from ear to ear. 

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" Hitomi says leading the way. She closes the door. 

Hwang Ho changes the topic. "Hitomi, if it were your mom in front of that door a while ago, and you said the same line as you did earlier, what would her reaction be?" Hitomi sits down while Hwang Ho prepares the food.

"Let me see, she'll lecture me about respect and all that stuff. Oh! It looks good!" Hitomi says as the aroma of breakfast circled around the room.

"But, if you don't know who the person is behind that door, how do you know what to say?"

"Uhh, I had this strong feeling that it was you."

_"I forgot that she could tell the future… _Oh, is that so? Well, that is beef." Hwang Ho says as Hitomi eats.

"Beef for breakfast? You have got to be kidding! This is what we call fruits. See, We have Papaya-"

"Apple, Mango, melon, and banana. I know Hitomi. I was just trying to make you smile. Where do you want to go after this?"

"I would love to go to the Great Wall!! But, too bad, we can't."

"I could take you somewhere…somewhere we haven't been to. Want to come?"

"Oh! That would be great!! I'll go ask my mom later."

****************************************************************************************************

Fanelia…

"So, how's the day of King Van Fanel of Fanelia?" Millerna says as she spots Van and Merle walking through the hallways.

"Oh… Millerna… it's fine…" Van says with that monotonous voice of his.

"Really? I don't think so. I'm feeling very nosey today! So, let me ask you again. How's your day?"

"Lord Van! C'mon! Let's play in the garden!! I'll be it!!"

"Good Morning Van! So, doing well?" Selena says joining the group.

Allen shows up. "Van, anything el-"

"Will everyone please shut up and leave me alone?!" Van was furious. He walked straight into his room and shuts the door with a loud thud.

Allen speaks up first. "So, who started it?" He addressed to all the ladies.

Merle looks at Millerna and points at her. "She did!! She was feeling nosey today and it made Van angry!!"

"Me? Oh no no no! It was you as far as I can remember who was repeating over and over again 'Lord Van play with me! Let's go to the garden and I'll be it!!'" Millerna says imitating Merle's voice.

"What? No way! I always do that and he doesn't complain!!" Merle says starting the catfight.

"Well then-"

"Uhh! Will you please keep quiet and keep your voices down?!" Allen says breaking up the two.

"Uhm Allen?"

"Yes Selena?" Allen's voice has an air of anger with it.

"Maybe it's just stress. He's not usually like that."

"Stress?"

"Yes…stress." Selena says nodding. 

"We'll see. Now-" Allen spots Merle sticking out her tongue at Millerna and Millerna glaring back.

"Ahem!" The two stop and listen to Allen. "Thank you. Now as I was about to say, who wants to go in there and talk to Van?"

~*~*~*~

Van's room, same time…

Van is walking back and forth with his hands clutched on his hair. "What is this? I can't think straight! I can't think straight! Darn it! I can't think straight…" His eyes start to water. The tears flowed freely through his cheeks. He stops walking and sits on his bed with his hands over his face. "Hitomi… where are you? Hitomi… I… I need you… Hitomi…"

~*~*~*~

"Well, any takers?"

"Van won't tell me anything _that_ personal." Merle crosses her arms.

"I'm… I'm too afraid to try. Besides, I don't know Van that much." Millerna says looking down.

"I can't go in there. I'm… I'm not close to him." Selena reasons out.

"Fine, I'll go." Allen walks towards the door while the three walked away. 

"Van? Want to talk?" Allen says after knocking.

"Go away! I need some time alone too you know!" Van's voice was shaking, indicating that he is crying.

"Van it would be much better if-"

"It will make no difference at all!" 

"Yes it will Van!"

"What do you know? Why do you care?!"

"What do you think Van? I can help you! It doesn't matter if I don't know what you're going through! What matters is I am here to help you get your life straightened out!"

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you!"

"You need who then Van? Hitomi? Well then why don't you just go there and live with her on the Mystic Moon?! Will that make you happy huh Van? Will it?!"

The door opens. Van is still crying. "Don't you dare put Hitomi in this issue! This is my-"

"Van you have to face reality! She isn't here and you have to live with that fact!"

"I don't have to!! I could just go there and get her!" He goes inside the room with Allen following behind him.

Allen slams the door. "Well then go get her! Now!"

Van glares at Allen and then looks away. He calms down. "I…can't just get her… what if she rejects my offer? Her family… she can't just leave them behind…" Van sits on his bed once more with his hands covering his face.

Allen sits beside Van and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Van anything can happen. You just have to make a move. If you really love her, you'll accept and respect her answer."

"But there's no one else like her… she's the only one I love…"

"I know Van. If it doesn't work out with the both of you, maybe it means that you're not meant to be together."

"No…" Van stops crying.

"You'll have to work together to make your relationship work. Besides, you haven't asked her yet."

"I know…" Van smiles at Allen. "Do I have to thank you?"

"You owe me one Van Fanel."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, outside the castle…

"Well, what shall we do next after taking down note on every chamber?"

"We make a guymelef."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Cauchon."

"Like how?"

The dark green aura surrounds the two and they become visible again.

"Simple, we make an illusion."

"Oh, I thought we were going to make a real one."

"You don't know how to think. You are as dumb as a rock."

"Ouch! That hurt you know!"

"You'll have to get used to it. Let's go to Asturia."

****************************************************************************************************

Back at the hotel…

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem dear. As long as you come back safe and sound and in one piece."

"Don't worry Mrs. Kanzaki I will take care of your daughter."

And so, with the permission of Hitomi's mom, the two went off to the train station.

"So, Hwang Ho, exactly where are we going? I want to know where!"

"It's a surprise Hitomi! Just wait and see."

They ride the train. Inside Hitomi sat near the window.

"You know I should have paid for my own ticket. I shouldn't have let you pay it for me. I have money!" 

"Look at it this way Hitomi: I paid for your ticket because this is my surprise for you. Now stop feeling bad!"

"No way! What about your family? That's their money too isn't it?"

"Hitomi, I gave them part of my salary already! This is mine! I use it for my own fun."

"No! I still want to pay you back!"

"Hitomi!"

"Hwang Ho!"

The two gave out a hearty laugh. The train moved and off they went to this mysterious place Hitomi has never been to. Inside the moving train, the two stayed unusually quiet. They suddenly ran out of topics to talk about. But they were thinking of a whole lot of things.

(Flashback)

"Hi… Hitomi, I… miss you. I…i…it's just different living in Fanelia without you. I need you Hitomi. I… I…" He stops. 

Hitomi was waiting for an answer, but she didn't say anything. Van looked at Hitomi. Hitomi then looked at him right through his eyes. 

_He's a very sincere person. I can see it right through his eyes. But, why is he looking at me that way?" _Hitomi thought_._

_ _

_ _

Hitomi looks down. "Van, is there anything that you would want to tell me?" She said breaking the ice. 

"I don't know Hitomi, I … I just don't know." He answers. 

"What do you mean Van?" "I don't know… how." Van moves closer as he explains. "There is something that I want to say, but I don't know if I can say it to you … now. I ... I can't seem to get it out." He stops walking. 

Hitomi looks at him. "Go… go on. I'm listening."

Van takes a deep sigh. "Hitomi I came to see you because I wanted to tell you that… I… I…" 

"You? You what?" 

" I love you." Van said suddenly. 

Hitomi couldn't believe what she just heard. "Van, you came… all the way … from Fanelia… to tell me… that you… love me? But… why?" 

"I can't stand… being alone… feeling lonely in Fanelia. My conscience… it has been bothering me… ever since you left. I… needed to tell you… to get this heavy feeling… out of my… heart." There was a pause. "Hitomi, I… I'm not asking you to… love me back… I just had to… get this feeling off me. I can abscond now, if you wish me to-"

(End of flashback)_That voice… when will I be able to hear it again? Van…_Hitomi gives out a sigh. _I just wish I could see Fanelia again. That place where you can see Earth… Gaea's the most breathtaking place I've ever been to…. _She gives out another sigh.

(Flashback)

_ _

"Who are you? Get away from me! Nooo!!!" 

_ _

"Calm down boy! I will not hurt you!"

_ _

"You know my language? But how?"

_ _

"That is not important. The important thing is that we get out of here!"

_ _

"Dornkirk will see us!! I will not go with you!!"

_ _

"He will not see us! I have been born with special powers that can help us get out of here!!!"

_ _

"No! I'm too afraid to go with you! I don't trust you!!!" The boy of 9 ran away from the guy of about 18 years of age. But the 18-year-old guy was able to catch the boy.

"I don't like you! Stay away from me!!!"

"Listen to me! If you want to go back to earth you will have to cooperate with me! We'll get out of this hell together! All I need is your cooperation."

"No!!"

"Please! I want to go back to earth! I will take you with me! I know that you came from there too!! I will save you!"

The little boy cries. "Mama… papa… Yangtze…"

"It's will be all right. I will take you back to China. Just trust me. I'm your friend."

"Who…who are you?"

"Gerlain. Now let's get out of this place! I don't want to be a slave of Dornkirk anymore!"

(End of flashback)

_Go to hell Dornkirk… go to hell… those people of Fanelia did nothing to save us… I shall get my hands on you soon enough… Lord Van… I hate you… I despise of you… people are so blind… they are so blind! _Hwang Ho looks at Hitomi who was looking at the view with an impassive look on her face. _Hitomi… if you only knew…_

__


	8. Chap 6: The Longing

The Sequel

The Sequel

Author: Anne O. Nimus

***Chapter 6***

"The Longing" 

Author's Note: Help Me!! I need a title for this whole story! (Should I merege this with the other esca fic I have?) I looked through Esca fics and wow they have good titles and this title is making me feel bad!!! And another thing, *trying not to foreshadow anything* hypothetically speaking, if I try to hurt the main characters (e.g.: Hitomi, Van) will you kill me? Hate me? (dense cow and kei12 you don't have to answer) And yes, you are aware that I don't know anything about Beijing or China right? So, some places I made up…(Another thing, Hitomi's flashback came from "An Escaflowne fanfic" made by yours truly)

Disclaimers: You know I don't own Escaflowne, but I own my own characters!!

"Cauchon, are you ready?"

"Always and ever will be."

A black aura surrounds the two. It was almost dawn and it was a good idea to go there as early as possible. Out of nowhere, a black cylindrical shadow is seen in front of them. They enter it. And within seconds they land on solid ground… Fanelia. 

They were disguised as commoners. They wore the same clothes and talked the same language as everyone else did. No one, not even Allen Schezar, who was patrolling around noticed that they were from the Mystic Moon. He passed by them, thinking that they were citizens of Fanelia. Although, their faces were not familiar, he didn't mind them at all. "_Maybe they came from another place. Or maybe I just didn't notice them before." _His thoughts were right. They _did_ come from another place and he _didn't_ notice them before. Of course! How could he have seen them before if they came from Earth? Or maybe they were invisible? Nobody knows for sure. The only thing that Fanelia knows is that it is safe and no one will disturb its peace again. After all, didn't the all mighty King Van defeat Dornkirk? So who else will there be to defeat?

"Gerlain, are they really that stupid? They are so naïve!" Cauchon says whispering.

"I guess so. Not even the royal knight who passed by us knows anything."

"This is going to be fun…"

They walked around Fanelia, observing every little detail and taking down note on where this place is, what kind of tree is that, how tall this plant is, and so forth. Just then, they reached the palace.

"Oh, so this is the castle of Van. Pretty big for a young king." 

"It has a purpose of being that tall and large. They have an arena for the guymelefs, and the place where they keep them."

"Is that so? Can I have a guymelef?"

"You are too childish."

A dark green aura surrounds the two of them and they become invisible. They walked inside the castle without any trouble. They spot the king with his servant. They listen to their conversation.

"Lord Van our people needs some sort of entertainment. What do you think shall we do?"

"Maybe we could open the arena and use the guymelefs again. Or maybe we could just… I don't know."

"Lord Van, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine don't worry. I'm not sick."

(Cauchon: Not sick of anything? He's lying.)

"Well then, should I tell the soldiers to prepare for a match?"

"No, don't do that. I'll think of another way to give the people this entertainment they are looking for."

(Gerlain: They want entertainment? We'll give them entertainment…") 

"Very well then. I should go now." The servant bows and leaves the room. 

Merle enters the room bouncing up and down. "Lord Van! Lord Van! Are you finished talking to those servants?" 

"Yeah, I am. So, any news?"

"No, I just want to play! Come let's go outside!!!" Merle tugs on Van's shirt.

"Not now Merle. I have some work to do. Van walks past by Cauchon and Gerlain. He stops for a while and looks around. No one. _I thought I saw someone… Maybe it was just my imagination. _He continues walking while Merle complains.

****************************************************************************************************

Hwang Ho's room…

Hwang Ho is lying down on his white bed with his arms crossed under his head. He is thinking of Hitomi.

If I deceive her, I will lose her trust… If I kill Van, I will hurt her even more and she will hate me… what am I supposed to do then?! Sh*t!

_ _

He walks to the kitchen and prepares Hitomi's food. He isn't himself today. He seems… no, _is_ depressed. He almost dropped the teacup, almost destroyed the tea, and almost messed up Hitomi's breakfast. But, thank heavens it all came out palatable.

As he pushed the cart of food and drinks, he thought of Hitomi once again. _Hitomi… so_

_short the time… so long it seems… and yet it grew… but I know that it is him you love…_

_and not me… the China boy who tours and serves people… what am I compared to a _

_king anyway? I am nothing… nothing at all… _This thought made him feel disheartened

even more.

He reached Hitomi's room and knocks on the door three times. A voice is heard. It was soft but it was clear enough for Hwang Ho to understand her. "Don't come in yet! Don't even peep! I'm dressing up and if you dare open that door I will kill you!!!" That voice and that threat made him smile. "You and what army?" Hwang Ho says teasing Hitomi. "Me and… and the Japanese army!!!" Hitomi opens the door with a smile from ear to ear. 

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" Hitomi says leading the way. She closes the door. 

Hwang Ho changes the topic. "Hitomi, if it were your mom in front of that door a while ago, and you said the same line as you did earlier, what would her reaction be?" Hitomi sits down while Hwang Ho prepares the food.

"Let me see, she'll lecture me about respect and all that stuff. Oh! It looks good!" Hitomi says as the aroma of breakfast circled around the room.

"But, if you don't know who the person is behind that door, how do you know what to say?"

"Uhh, I had this strong feeling that it was you."

_"I forgot that she could tell the future… _Oh, is that so? Well, that is beef." Hwang Ho says as Hitomi eats.

"Beef for breakfast? You have got to be kidding! This is what we call fruits. See, We have Papaya-"

"Apple, Mango, melon, and banana. I know Hitomi. I was just trying to make you smile. Where do you want to go after this?"

"I would love to go to the Great Wall!! But, too bad, we can't."

"I could take you somewhere…somewhere we haven't been to. Want to come?"

"Oh! That would be great!! I'll go ask my mom later."

****************************************************************************************************

Fanelia…

"So, how's the day of King Van Fanel of Fanelia?" Millerna says as she spots Van and Merle walking through the hallways.

"Oh… Millerna… it's fine…" Van says with that monotonous voice of his.

"Really? I don't think so. I'm feeling very nosey today! So, let me ask you again. How's your day?"

"Lord Van! C'mon! Let's play in the garden!! I'll be it!!"

"Good Morning Van! So, doing well?" Selena says joining the group.

Allen shows up. "Van, anything el-"

"Will everyone please shut up and leave me alone?!" Van was furious. He walked straight into his room and shuts the door with a loud thud.

Allen speaks up first. "So, who started it?" He addressed to all the ladies.

Merle looks at Millerna and points at her. "She did!! She was feeling nosey today and it made Van angry!!"

"Me? Oh no no no! It was you as far as I can remember who was repeating over and over again 'Lord Van play with me! Let's go to the garden and I'll be it!!'" Millerna says imitating Merle's voice.

"What? No way! I always do that and he doesn't complain!!" Merle says starting the catfight.

"Well then-"

"Uhh! Will you please keep quiet and keep your voices down?!" Allen says breaking up the two.

"Uhm Allen?"

"Yes Selena?" Allen's voice has an air of anger with it.

"Maybe it's just stress. He's not usually like that."

"Stress?"

"Yes…stress." Selena says nodding. 

"We'll see. Now-" Allen spots Merle sticking out her tongue at Millerna and Millerna glaring back.

"Ahem!" The two stop and listen to Allen. "Thank you. Now as I was about to say, who wants to go in there and talk to Van?"

~*~*~*~

Van's room, same time…

Van is walking back and forth with his hands clutched on his hair. "What is this? I can't think straight! I can't think straight! Darn it! I can't think straight…" His eyes start to water. The tears flowed freely through his cheeks. He stops walking and sits on his bed with his hands over his face. "Hitomi… where are you? Hitomi… I… I need you… Hitomi…"

~*~*~*~

"Well, any takers?"

"Van won't tell me anything _that_ personal." Merle crosses her arms.

"I'm… I'm too afraid to try. Besides, I don't know Van that much." Millerna says looking down.

"I can't go in there. I'm… I'm not close to him." Selena reasons out.

"Fine, I'll go." Allen walks towards the door while the three walked away. 

"Van? Want to talk?" Allen says after knocking.

"Go away! I need some time alone too you know!" Van's voice was shaking, indicating that he is crying.

"Van it would be much better if-"

"It will make no difference at all!" 

"Yes it will Van!"

"What do you know? Why do you care?!"

"What do you think Van? I can help you! It doesn't matter if I don't know what you're going through! What matters is I am here to help you get your life straightened out!"

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you!"

"You need who then Van? Hitomi? Well then why don't you just go there and live with her on the Mystic Moon?! Will that make you happy huh Van? Will it?!"

The door opens. Van is still crying. "Don't you dare put Hitomi in this issue! This is my-"

"Van you have to face reality! She isn't here and you have to live with that fact!"

"I don't have to!! I could just go there and get her!" He goes inside the room with Allen following behind him.

Allen slams the door. "Well then go get her! Now!"

Van glares at Allen and then looks away. He calms down. "I…can't just get her… what if she rejects my offer? Her family… she can't just leave them behind…" Van sits on his bed once more with his hands covering his face.

Allen sits beside Van and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Van anything can happen. You just have to make a move. If you really love her, you'll accept and respect her answer."

"But there's no one else like her… she's the only one I love…"

"I know Van. If it doesn't work out with the both of you, maybe it means that you're not meant to be together."

"No…" Van stops crying.

"You'll have to work together to make your relationship work. Besides, you haven't asked her yet."

"I know…" Van smiles at Allen. "Do I have to thank you?"

"You owe me one Van Fanel."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, outside the castle…

"Well, what shall we do next after taking down note on every chamber?"

"We make a guymelef."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Cauchon."

"Like how?"

The dark green aura surrounds the two and they become visible again.

"Simple, we make an illusion."

"Oh, I thought we were going to make a real one."

"You don't know how to think. You are as dumb as a rock."

"Ouch! That hurt you know!"

"You'll have to get used to it. Let's go to Asturia."

****************************************************************************************************

Back at the hotel…

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem dear. As long as you come back safe and sound and in one piece."

"Don't worry Mrs. Kanzaki I will take care of your daughter."

And so, with the permission of Hitomi's mom, the two went off to the train station.

"So, Hwang Ho, exactly where are we going? I want to know where!"

"It's a surprise Hitomi! Just wait and see."

They ride the train. Inside Hitomi sat near the window.

"You know I should have paid for my own ticket. I shouldn't have let you pay it for me. I have money!" 

"Look at it this way Hitomi: I paid for your ticket because this is my surprise for you. Now stop feeling bad!"

"No way! What about your family? That's their money too isn't it?"

"Hitomi, I gave them part of my salary already! This is mine! I use it for my own fun."

"No! I still want to pay you back!"

"Hitomi!"

"Hwang Ho!"

The two gave out a hearty laugh. The train moved and off they went to this mysterious place Hitomi has never been to. Inside the moving train, the two stayed unusually quiet. They suddenly ran out of topics to talk about. But they were thinking of a whole lot of things.

(Flashback)

"Hi… Hitomi, I… miss you. I…i…it's just different living in Fanelia without you. I need you Hitomi. I… I…" He stops. 

Hitomi was waiting for an answer, but she didn't say anything. Van looked at Hitomi. Hitomi then looked at him right through his eyes. 

_He's a very sincere person. I can see it right through his eyes. But, why is he looking at me that way?" _Hitomi thought_._

_ _

_ _

Hitomi looks down. "Van, is there anything that you would want to tell me?" She said breaking the ice. 

"I don't know Hitomi, I … I just don't know." He answers. 

"What do you mean Van?" "I don't know… how." Van moves closer as he explains. "There is something that I want to say, but I don't know if I can say it to you … now. I ... I can't seem to get it out." He stops walking. 

Hitomi looks at him. "Go… go on. I'm listening."

Van takes a deep sigh. "Hitomi I came to see you because I wanted to tell you that… I… I…" 

"You? You what?" 

" I love you." Van said suddenly. 

Hitomi couldn't believe what she just heard. "Van, you came… all the way … from Fanelia… to tell me… that you… love me? But… why?" 

"I can't stand… being alone… feeling lonely in Fanelia. My conscience… it has been bothering me… ever since you left. I… needed to tell you… to get this heavy feeling… out of my… heart." There was a pause. "Hitomi, I… I'm not asking you to… love me back… I just had to… get this feeling off me. I can abscond now, if you wish me to-"

(End of flashback)_That voice… when will I be able to hear it again? Van…_Hitomi gives out a sigh. _I just wish I could see Fanelia again. That place where you can see Earth… Gaea's the most breathtaking place I've ever been to…. _She gives out another sigh.

(Flashback)

_ _

"Who are you? Get away from me! Nooo!!!" 

_ _

"Calm down boy! I will not hurt you!"

_ _

"You know my language? But how?"

_ _

"That is not important. The important thing is that we get out of here!"

_ _

"Dornkirk will see us!! I will not go with you!!"

_ _

"He will not see us! I have been born with special powers that can help us get out of here!!!"

_ _

"No! I'm too afraid to go with you! I don't trust you!!!" The boy of 9 ran away from the guy of about 18 years of age. But the 18-year-old guy was able to catch the boy.

"I don't like you! Stay away from me!!!"

"Listen to me! If you want to go back to earth you will have to cooperate with me! We'll get out of this hell together! All I need is your cooperation."

"No!!"

"Please! I want to go back to earth! I will take you with me! I know that you came from there too!! I will save you!"

The little boy cries. "Mama… papa… Yangtze…"

"It's will be all right. I will take you back to China. Just trust me. I'm your friend."

"Who…who are you?"

"Gerlain. Now let's get out of this place! I don't want to be a slave of Dornkirk anymore!"

(End of flashback)

_Go to hell Dornkirk… go to hell… those people of Fanelia did nothing to save us… I shall get my hands on you soon enough… Lord Van… I hate you… I despise of you… people are so blind… they are so blind! _Hwang Ho looks at Hitomi who was looking at the view with an impassive look on her face. _Hitomi… if you only knew…_

__


	9. Chap 7: Fortune

The Sequel 

Author: Anne O. Nimus

***Chapter 7***

"Fortune" 

Author's Note: Yes, I am back from my grave. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm just so busy! You see I am no American who is having the time of their life having their vacation… Oh yeah, to those who are reading this, (if there are) the title will be "Till Death do us Part". Oh, and also, if this chapter sucks, that's the result of the writer's block syndrome… (I still suck… I wonder how people can bear my writing style?) All standard disclaimers apply.

"Here we are!"

Hitomi took a deep breath of the fresh air as she stepped out of the train. "It feels so good! Hwang Ho where are we?"

"Somewhere…" The two start walking out of the train station. 

"Of course it's somewhere! But what is this place?"

"You'll see." Hwang Ho takes out a cloth from his pocket and starts blindfolding Hitomi. 

"What's the blindfold for? And how can I see when I can't?" 

"I will lead the way. Now forward March!" Hwang Ho pushes Hitomi from behind.

"This is so embarrassing!" 

"It's worth every step you take. Now turn left."

****************************************************************************************************

At Freid…

"Remember that face. He is your target."

"A kid? What kind of target is that?"

"He rules Freid."

"A kid ruler? How cute…" Cauchon says sarcastically.

"He is one of Van's friends. You'll enjoy killing him."

"And you will kill who? Lady Millerna? Can I have her instead?" Cauchon gives out his ever famous sick smile.

"I will kill anyone I desire to kill. You have no right to ask me that question."

The two warriors continued their mission. It wasn't long before they completed their map. Every single detail was taken and drawn carefully. Plan B is about to start.

****************************************************************************************************

Van is still inside his room with Allen having a talk about Hitomi. They were talking about the past; how she was head over heels over Allen, but then she realized that she liked him just for the fact that he looked like a guy from the Mystic Moon, how Merle and Hitomi fought, how Hitomi could jump as far as ten feet or so. In short, they were relinquishing the old times, enjoying memories and trying not to forget their 'alien' friend. In the end they both gave out an enthusiastic laugh.

 Van tries to recover from his laugh. "I wonder when she will be back?"

"She'll be back just in time for your wedding." 

"You're speeding up the events to much Allen Schezar. I haven't asked her the question yet."

"Well you better hurry because someone out there in the Mystic Moon just might get her of your hands."

****************************************************************************************************

"Here we are! I'm sure that you're gonna love this place! Just feel that fresh air!"

"Yeah, sure I am! I could see a lot of stuff with this white cloth covering my eyes!!" Hitomi says acerbically but in a happy way. 

"Well, you sure are impatient Hitomi."

"I'm excited to see the place! Where are we? Please Hwang Ho tell me!!"

Hwang Ho converses with a guard in Mandarin. He gives another person, a Chinese lady, some money and faces Hitomi.

"Are you ready Hitomi?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Take my hand and I will lead you." He starts walking. "Now, isn't it very cold?"

"Not really. You told me to bring a coat and I did."

The road was winding and goes up and down. Hitomi is still wearing the blindfold. Suddenly, Hwang Ho stops.

"Guess where we are Hitomi."

"In a mountain range?"

"Nope, better." Hwang Ho slowly takes out the blindfold and whispers in Hitomi's ear, "The great wall."

Hitomi was in shock. She looked at Hwang Ho and gave him a big hug. "Hwang Ho you're so great! I can't thank you enough!! Why didn't you tell me we were going here? I should have brought a camera!!"

"It's a surprise my dear Hitomi. And here's your camera." Hwang Ho says handing the gadget to Hitomi.

Hitomi gives out a faint scream and was stopping herself from jumping up and down. She was almost teary-eyed. "You really prepared for this? Wow this is the best day of my vacation! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure Hitomi."

They spent the day taking pictures and talking about the soldiers who were buried somewhere in the wall. They even met Hitomi's mom and brother going down.

"I knew you'd be here Hitomi!"

"He told us everything! He nice!!" Hitomi's brother squeaked in excitement.

"Well, I never knew I would be here. Hwang Ho just brought me here!"

"Well, treasure this day Hitomi. In less than 3 days we will be leaving."

"Oh… sure mom. No problem."

They went back to the hotel safe and sound. As for Hitomi and Hwang Ho, things were getting a little tougher for the both of them.

Hitomi brings out her tarot cards and starts reading the future of Fanelia. Everything seems fine until… Death.

"Death? How could this happen? This is impossible! There must be something wrong with my reading…"

A cool breeze enters the room. Then a cool voice was heard. 

"Long time no see Hitomi."

Hitomi looked around shocked. "_I remember that voice. _What do you want from me? Show yourself!"

"Oh, so, is the future queen afraid? I thought you'd be stronger than that."

Hitomi stands up. "Look, I'm not here to play any games with you… you… whoever you are. Why are you bothering me? And how did you ever find out-"

"My queen, that is not important." The voice interrupted Hitomi.  "The important thing that you need to know is that you'll have to protect Van if you still want to see him alive."

"What? You're going to kill Van?!"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Not I. Someone else might kill Van."

"How did you know? You can't kill Van!" Hitomi's voice was shaking with fear. She is almost in tears. 

"Oh, of course we can. Well, better hurry back to Fanelia Hitomi. Save Van if you can."

Hitomi wasn't able to answer. She was too taken aback. A tear escapes her eyes. She falls down on a chair. _This can't happen…  Van can't die… how am I supposed to protect him if I'm a planet away from him… No… _She buries her face on her hands and starts weeping. _I can't do anything to save Van! This can't be happening! No… _She looks up. _This is just a trick… nobody else can go to Fanelia except me and Van… but… no… _ Hitomi was confused. She looks at her cards. Death… __


	10. Chap 8: Internal Conflicts

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I wrote this fic… gomen if it sucks… sumimasen for posting it up late… I had to get some information for Van's flashback. For those who know that scene… yep… that's the last episode all right. For those who don't, that part can serve as a spoiler. Italicized words are character's thoughts. And C/C will be greatly appreciated. Reviews are always welcome! And uhh… I made this extra long because I'll be going on a vacation and I think I won't be able to type for a long time. If you review with your email there, I'll most probably email you when I'll post up the next chapters and even give you a teaser! But, that is of course, if you put your email address there. If you don't, well… too bad, you'll just have to be patient and wait!  

Many Thanks to dreamer18!!! Luv ya!!! I hope you enjoy college!

_Chapter 9:  Internal Conflicts_  By: Anne O. Nimus Same time: Hwang Ho's Room… 

Hwang Ho is lying down on his bed, his arms folded under his head. He stares impassively at the ceiling. He then closes his eyes. A cool breeze caresses his cheeks as if the wind had its own hands. It calms his nerves down a bit. He gives out a sigh and slowly opens his eyes. 

"Hitomi…" 

Just then, a figure behind him starts to form gradually. Its silhouette stands still as the figure speaks. 

"Hitomi? Isn't she the girl that **Van** guy likes?" 

Hwang Ho makes tries to stay calm. "Go away Cauchon." 

The figure acts surprised. "Why? Is that the way you treat a guest? Oh how rude…" 

Hwang Ho sits up and starts walking towards the silhouette. "Are you a guest? If you are, why are you here?" It's obvious that Hwang Ho is losing his patience. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. Isn't that what friends are for?" Cauchon answers coolly. 

"Friend? Who or what told you we were friends? What in this big blue world gave you such an insane idea?" Hwang Ho raises his voice just enough to give Cauchon the idea that he is already angry. 

"Ohhhh… why so touchy China boy? Is there a problem? Come on tell me. Si'l 

vous plais?" Cauchon teases. 

The next minute, Hwang Ho grabs Cauchon's collar and grips it tightly. He glares at Cauchon straight in the eyes as a red aura starts glowing around his body. His eyes start turning red as Cauchon gulps. "Look here Napoleon, I like my peace kept to myself **and** myself alone. Now if you don't go away, I will blow your head off just like a little balloon being popped by a tiny little pin and you will see your brain **scattered all over the floor with your blood rushing out your neck like the Nile River and you would die such a horrible death that you would never _ever_** **want to experience in your life…ever! Now if you want to experience that kind of death, come on! Stay here for another second! I dare you…**" Hwang Ho's voice was colder than steel and it was menacing. His eyes were red as blood and his aura was glowing like anything. Cauchon's expression is hidden behind the shadows. But it was obvious that he was shaking, scared like a little child being frightened by the thought of having the boogieman inside his closet, ready to jump out and get him. 

Cauchon gulps and says meekly, "Okay…" 

Hwang Ho releases him and Cauchon exits as quick as a lightning. The clouds in the sky started to part and the moonlight slowly entered Hwang Ho's room. His aura gradually starts fading away, as his eyes go back to its normal color. Then… silence envelopes him unhurriedly…

Fanelia… about the same time… 

A person sighs. We can see that it is Van, who's in his usual position, which is lying down, on his usual resting place, which is the roof. He is looking at the Mystic Moon… almost… pensively. He sits up and slowly obtains something hanging from his neck. He looks at it in his hands. He held it carefully. It was Hitomi's necklace. He grasps it, closes his eyes and puts it near his heart.  _Flashback: _

They are by the grave of Folken and the Escaflowne is parked by the side of it.  
  


 Van says, " Escaflowne should be kept asleep. My brother's wish was for a Fanelia...a Gaea...where no one would rely on it.... I want to see what that world's like."  
  
Hitomi says in reply, "I want to see it with you, or can I? I like Gaea and Fanelia..."  
  
Van smiles. "If you want it's fine with me."  
  
Hitomi just looks up at him in return.  
  
Van says, "But we can see each other anytime right? So long as our thoughts reach each other."  
  
Hitomi starts tearing. "Van..."She holds up her necklace. "Here." Van takes her outstretched hand in his. "Keep it Van..." They hug each other. Hitomi says, "I won't forget u, even when I'm old, I'll never forget."  
  
Van holds up his hand, the dragon-energist clenched in it, and a pillar of light surrounds them both.  
  
As she's descending she calls out to Van,  
  
" I won't forget you."  
  
Van smiles,  
  
"Hitomi..." 

~End of flashback~

He opens his eyes slowly and looks back up at the Mystic Moon, longingly, contemplatively, sadly…. He slowly turns to look at the pendant. He whispers despondently. "Hitomi…" He sighs and returns to his former position. 

Hitomi's room… 

_The voice is gone now. I can't feel its presence anymore._ Hitomi wipes away her tears and looks at her surroundings. She laid her hands on the table and buries her head on her hands. She was tired from all of the events that happened that day: from that surprise of Hwang Ho, to this very minute. It's just too much for her. She just can't bear all of it at the same time. Now… she is confused. She does not know how or even what to feel. Should she feel joy because her dream of being able to go to the Great Wall has now been reached? Or should she feel grief, for she can't be there, in Gaea, to protect her one and only love? All in all, she was just plain tired. Tired from the trip, tired from the voice that keeps bugging her, tired of everything!  She decides to change in her sleeping garments and proceed to her soft, beautiful big bed, the only thing that can ease her exhaustion. Just then 

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" Hitomi answers, her voice still shaking from crying.

"Hitomi, its me, your mother. Is everything okay?" Hitomi walks towards the door and opens it. She lets her mom in. "What's wrong dear? It looks like you just came from crying…" Her mom says with a worried look on her face.

"I…I…it's nothing mom. I'm just… exhausted from the days events… that's all…" Hitomi says, smiling weakly. A tear escapes her left eye.  

"Oh Hitomi… have you been crying? What's the matter? You know I can help you." Hitomi's mom says. She gave her daughter that motherly touch that seems to comfort everyone or anyone for that matter.

Hitomi, seeing the worried look on her mother's face, reassures her mom, "No mom, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just *yawn* sleepy… that's all…"

Her mom then gives up. "Okay, Hitomi… But be sure to get enough rest, you hear? You look extremely tired. Come now, go to your bed and I will tuck you in."

"No--- mom--- I--- but----" Hitomi tries to retaliate what her mom just said, but to no avail. 

"Hitomi, I insist. I want to see you go to sleep. I want to make sure that you rest. Go change to your sleeping attire."

Hotomi sighs. After she has changed, she went to her bed and lay down. She was relieved for a while. Just then, her mother comes and tucks her in. She sits beside her strokes Hitomi's hair and says,  "Don't stress your self out too much, okay? You know how much I get worried when I see you like that. You're my eldest, and only daughter. And, I don't want to lose you. If you need help, I'm always here, ready to help you. Don't hesitate to ask me anything. Okay?" Hitomi gives her a nod and closes her eyes. In less than a minute, Hitomi falls asleep. Mrs. Kanzaki kisses Hitomi's forehead and then caresses Hitomi's cheeks. "Goodnight Hitomi. Sweet dreams." She smiles, and then leaves Hitomi's room, closing the door as quietly, as she can. 

It was already eight in the morning when Hitomi was awaken by a loud knock on her door. She gets up, rubs her eyes, and does some stretches, yawns and then proceeds to open the door. She smiles as she sees the person who knocked. "Hwang Ho!"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Hitomi!" Hwang Ho says as he smiles back and enters the room. At the back of his head he says, _"Why did I just speak French?! $h**?! Damn that French guy!" _ But then again, he manages to keep his smile.

"So, what do we have for today, Hwang Ho?"

"The usual. Fruits and some juice." Hwang Ho starts setting up the table. Hitomi sits down and patiently waits for Hwang Ho to finish. 

"So… do you have any plans for today?" She said as Hwang Ho takes a seat.

"No." Hwang ho said without hesitation. He eyes Hitomi playfully. "Why? You expect me to have a surprise for you huh?"

Hitomi was surprised and speechless. "Uuuuuh… no, no, no… Of course not! I just… uhh… thought you might…. Uhm… have another crazy plan. Yeah… 'cause you seem so unpredictable sometimes. Not that it's bad or anything… uhh… your just… full of surprises that's all…" Hitomi answered nervously.

"Really now? I'm full of surprises? That's a new one." Hwang Ho says with a smile playing on his lips. He stands up and goes behind the chair of Hitomi. Hitomi follows him with her eyes. He leans towards Hitomi and whispers gently, "You know Hitomi… I do have a surprise for you… take a look at this…" He moves his left hand towards Hitomi's side. His hand was cupped and held… air. 

Hitomi tries not to giggle. She gives him a smile. "Hwang Ho! You're not holding anything!"

Hwang Ho acts as if he was taken aback from Hitomi's reaction. He gasps. "Hitomi! I… I never knew… it hurts… it hurts so much… oh the pain! The truth does hurt!" Hwang Ho does this funny expression with his playful and amusing acting. Hitomi giggles as she watches her friend continue performing. Hwang Ho goes on speaking, "You… you're just like the…. The emperor in that story… The Emperor's New Clothes? I'm sure you know that story…. That only means one thing… you… you're obtuse!" 

Hitomi starts giggling. "Hwang Ho! Stop it! I can't stop laughing!"

He breaks out a smile. "So, did I make your day?"

"Of course you did! You were so funny!" Hitomi says, still laughing heartily.                 

"But, then, Hitomi, look beyond what you can see. Try to see the invisible." He kneels down, still with his hand cupped, as he looks at Hitomi, straight in the eyes. 

Hitomi looks at the empty hand questioningly. "I really can't see anything… _What is he trying to say?_"  

Somewhere in Beijing… same time… 

Gerlain and Cauchon are staying in a coffee shop. They are having their breakfast there.

Cauchon speaks up first. "Gerlain, that bellboy of yours? I don't like him. The minute I saw him, I told myself 'this guy is nuts! He can't be trusted!'. I suggest we continue the mission by ourselves. Three's a crowd you know…"

Gerlain scoffs and snickers. "You're just saying that because he almost killed you last night."

Cauchon was taken aback. He stammers. "O… Of course not! I have this ability to tell if a person can be trusted or not! And I say-"

"You know Cauchon… if I were to take out one person from this group… it would be you. You're nothing but a weak, pathetic and distorted rodent." Gerlain interrupts Cauchon.

"Then why did you get me in the first place? To mock me? That's just downright low of you." Cauchon says, glaring at the German.

"Why did I get you? To give you some use in this world of course! Besides, the more, the merrier. I wanted to share some poor soul like you, the feeling of glory." Gerlain takes a sip out of his brewed coffee.

Cauchon sighs. "Fine, fine, fine. Just remind me once again, why are we going to attack Fanelia?"

"So that people from earth, will not suffer the pain that I, Hitomi and Hwang Ho experienced. We are not war freaks. We are peace-loving people. We care about our fellow citizens here on Earth. We are doing this for their sake. By destroying Fanelia, the people of earth will live a better life, knowing that they will not get sucked in by a mysterious red light and be brought to some place they do not know, which eventually makes their family and friends worry here on earth, while that person, that person in Fanelia will wander about and think of a way to get back to his motherland. We will end all of this Cauchon. We will end all of this…" Gerlain's eyes show his ardor for the mission at hand.

Hitomi's room… 

****

Hwang Ho smiles at Hitomi. "You're not trying hard enough Hitomi. C'mon, try once more. This is your last chance."

Hitomi breathes in. "Okay… let me see… you're holding… oxygen. _What is he trying to do? Make fun of me? No… I'm sure he's not like that…_"__

Hwang Ho shakes his head from left to right smiling. "Nice try Hitomi. But before I tell you what it is I'm holding, imagine that there is a cup of rice sitting on my hand now."

Hitomi does as she is told. "Okay… now what?"

"Try feeling the top of the rice."

"Like this?" Hitomi puts her hand on top of Hwang Ho's empty hand.  

"That's just fine. Now, what do you feel?"   

Hitomi smiles. "Nothing. What's there to feel?"

Hwang Ho smiles back. "No, Hitomi not physically. Emotionally." 

"Oh. I feel quite contented… and very suspicious." She eyes Hwang Ho playfully.

Hwang Ho, in return gives her his… smile. "But, overall Hitomi, if you were to gather all your emotions together, would you say that you're sad?"

"Oh no… well… not really sad… I'd say that… I would be longing for… something." Hitomi looks down.

Hwang Ho gets up, his hand still cupped. "That's why, I brought you this." He "sprinkles" something on Hitomi's head. "Happiness." A smile is plastered on his face.

Author's note: Is the plot clearer now? Hopefully it is… uhh… also, is this format better? It's easier to do. Hopefully you understand the story. Sumimasen again for posting this chapter up so late. And standard disclaimers apply. (You know I don't own Escaflowne, ne? I only own my own characters and the plot!) Oh yeah, I almost forgot… don't mind the past author's notes… this is a very old story… so don't mind the PAST A/N's okay? Thank you very much!


End file.
